Being There
by melissaadams22
Summary: She's there for him.


Title: Being There

Synopsis: She's there for him.

Co-Author: None

Pairing: H. Magnus & Zimmerman

Rating:

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season 3 episode Firewall

::Sanctuary::

::Spare Room::

::Old City, Washington::

It would easy for her to take to heart his 'screaming' and irrational statements but that's not who Helen Magnus is and the young man who is so irrational in front of her is not who her young friend is either. They'd have their professional disagreements yes but proof more than anything else that he was past the point of exhausted was in his very behavior right now and if he was rational and thinking straight he'd realize that. At the moment however her job was not to argue with him but to listen, to let him get this frustration out then try to ground him for a logical conversation, try to reach that part of his mind.

She'd meant what she said to Henry downstairs, she'd hoped that after a few weeks putting him back in the field would have helped him re-focus plus the woman could well imagine how bored he had to be and how confused. The amnesia he was suffering why understandable and she could make a case for likely why it was happening on a physical level the truth was he wanted his memories back and that was the one thing she couldn't give him. There was no concrete proof about what had happed to him in Mumbai and like he'd said since she had seen him and gotten him 'home' they had run every test and scan known to science on him and they all came back showing normal results, well as normal as possible considering he was dead for nine minutes of course.

Her thoughts were interrupted by something he said, about wishing he'd never come back and despite being understanding Helen had to comment on that because she did not want him even entertaining those thoughts. Unfortunately though Will did not let her comment, she got as far as opening her mouth and he interrupted again even more proof of his unstable state in her opinion. Finally when she could talk and speak she patiently put forth another theory, that in all she knew about medicine and science his resurrection should not have been possible and that he should be dead right now but he wasn't, that had to mean something.

The frustration on the man's face was clear and his joke about a little light death among friends both warmed her heart and forced an 'icy' chill to run through it as well because he was a bit too 'non-chalant' about the whole thing, at least in her opinion. For now her statement was simply, he'd asked a direct question and he deserved a direct answer so slowly she nodded, "I'm sorry Will" and she did mean it. Helen hated to ground him but Henry, Kate even Declan though he hadn't said anything outright was right, she couldn't risk their lives and Will's life on the off chance he could work his way through this since he was refusing to let her help him rest over the last few weeks since they got back.

It was a slippery slope for the man she knew, despite being a psychiatrist, her young protégé had a severe hatred of taking any type of medication and she'd allowed him to have those feelings as much as possible...truthfully she felt much the same way but they were well past the point of where she could be understanding on that front. "You need rest" the woman insisted to his last statement and got a wry laugh in response. Steeling her nerve Helen Magnus slowly stood up, the pills rattling in the bottle she held in her left hand and saw her young protégé immediately sober and take as step back. In any other situation she would never have done this, respecting the young man too much to force him but he was exhausted...past exhausted and she could not let it go despite his desires.

Slowly she looked down at the items in her hand then walked up to him, "I know you hate taking meds" her words soft yet firm and sure and her eyes moved to his seeing him looking at her; the same look that she'd seen so many years ago when she'd held him after that creature had ripped his mother to shreds, "But no more excuses" and held them out to him. For a moment the woman thought perhaps he was going to refuse, leaving her little option but to sedate him against his will but slowly she saw his hand rise and gently she laid the bottle into it, giving him an appreciative look that he hadn't made her make the choice for him she held out the baseball in her hand to his as well which he took.

As his fingers brushed hers gently while accepting the item the two conveyed so much without words, in just a few short years William Zimmerman had not only come to be her right hand but a true confidant and she trusted him...every bit as much as he trusted her. Softly she reached out and patted his shoulder, a good night's sleep and he'd be fine and they would solve what was going on...that was a promise to him, she would find out for him no matter what.


End file.
